In the field of video analysis, software is developed and employed to process sequences of video images provided by a video camera or similar imaging device to generate information that is useful for any of a variety of applications, such as inventory tracking, traffic analysis, and queue control. Generally speaking, such applications involve the analysis of the location and/or movement of “objects”, such as people, vehicles, products, or the like, within the images as the video sequence progresses. In many of these applications, the video analysis benefits from the identification of a “region of interest”, or an area of each image of a video sequence to be analyzed. Identification of a region of interest may aid in reducing the amount of processing required to properly analyze the video sequence, and may also improve the accuracy of the information yielded from the processing.